The Search for Sanity
by MiniMidget
Summary: What happens when a crazed roadkilling wong on wheels runs over cows? What do you do knowing that you have to travel with a crazy sugar high author all around the world just to save your partner from madess? O.o
1. Death to the Sane Ones

The Search for Sanity By MiniMidget  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. I was insane when I wrote this so if I was to crazy for your sane minds you have the permission to whack me with a cheese stick. I will have my revenge Domon Kasshu! Ahahahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or anything else.  
  
Progress on Day 1  
  
Rain: [Sits there making weird looking dolls] Bwahahaha! Make more and more. Make more and more. Ahahaha!  
  
Domon: [Stares at Rain] She's lost it.  
  
Sai: Duh @___@  
  
Domon: [Pokes Sai] Is there something wrong with you?  
  
Sai: NOTHING'S WRONG! I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU HAVE NO PROOF! [Runs away]  
  
Domon: Weird. [Thinks] What did the little shrimp do?  
  
Rain: :D Sai ate your sword after loosing his sanity to the devil in a game of Poker.  
  
Domon: O_o Do you know where I can get a new sword?  
  
Rain: Go to the 99 cent store and get a sword there or prey to the mighty Keebler Elves for a sword and they should answer your plea if you are a follower. ::Weaves buttons on the doll's face::  
  
Domon: O_o Are those the eyes?  
  
Rain: [Hisses] Yesssss... my pppprrrrecccccccioussssssss... [Strokes the doll]  
  
Domon: o.O The author got to you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*10 minutes Later  
  
Domon: Ahhh! [Runs away with an Allenby attached to his legs]  
  
Allenby: DOMON! ^_^ [Glomps]  
  
Domon: Help me George!  
  
Allenby: Yay! Domon! Faster! Faster!  
  
George: What's the magic word?  
  
Domon: No time for that Sh*t! Just get her off.  
  
Allenby: Wheee!  
  
George: Not until you say the magic word.  
  
Domon: No way!  
  
Allenby: ^_^ Domon! [Glomps tighter]  
  
George: Fine then. Have fun with Allenby! :)  
  
Domon: All right! All right! Please?  
  
George: :D Okay! [Pulls out a crowbar]  
  
Allenby: NoooOOOOoooOOOO! You cannot remove me from my true love! [Insert evil possessed by revengeful author smile here]  
  
Domon: o_O  
  
George: Oh. It's true love? You should've told me Domon. I cannot interfere with such happiness. (AN: He's gone insane too the symptoms haven't shown MUCH difference)  
  
Domon: That's not it! She's bluffing! BLUFFING!  
  
George: You cannot escape love. [Walks off]  
  
Domon: [Shakes fist] I'm going to get you for that you gullible idiot! Curse you author! I'm going to rip MiniMidget's head off once Allenby's back to normal.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Somewhere else...  
  
Chibodee: Hello Rain.  
  
Rain: [Eyes are closed] I have sensed a disturbance in the force. Sensed a great disturbance have I. Yesssss...  
  
Chibodee: o.O What is this disturbance?  
  
Rain: Some evil person that we met has come back to haunt us and is trying to make our lives miserable. [Stuffs the doll with cotton candy]  
  
Chibodee: Shouldn't you just use regular cotton?  
  
Rain: Then the pointy-eared beasts can't eat the sacrifice.  
  
Chibodee: O.O Okay... I'm not going to ask. Maybe you should go see the therapist.  
  
Rain: I'm perfectly sane. See? [Shoves a pencil up Chibodee's nose]  
  
Chibodee: -_-U  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
MiniMidget: :D Guess what Bob?  
  
Bob: You finally decided to see the therapist?  
  
MiniMidget: You're funny. [Hisses] No! They're possessed!  
  
Random Bishi: Do you know where I am? The last thing I remembered was about to die.  
  
All: o.O  
  
MiniMidget: ^0^ [Glomps with the Death-o-glomp off no escape]  
  
Bishi: -_-U Can you get this... thing off me?  
  
MiniMidget: No!  
  
Bob: [Pulls out the crowbar that George had] Don't worry this will only take a while.  
  
Bishi: Well do it quickly. It's practically choking me.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Bishi: Who's there?  
  
Domon: MINIMIDGET!  
  
MiniMidget: Eek! [Hides]  
  
Domon: Turn Allenby back to normal! My feet hurt a lot!  
  
MiniMidget: Why? I like seeing people like you suffer. [Hugs Bishi]  
  
Bishi: [Small voice] Help.  
  
Bob: Don't worry once she gets over you in 5,000,000 years you can die a happy sane being.  
  
Bishi: -_-U Why me?  
  
MiniMidget: Because you're cool.  
  
Domon: Argh! Just turn Allenby back to normal or I'll kill you if that's the last thing I do. :D  
  
MiniMidget: Eep! Poof!  
  
Allenby: Ahhh! [Falls over] What the h*ll was I doing attached to Domon's leg? XD  
  
MiniMidget: It's the Therapist! Evil! [Hisses]  
  
Bishi: Actually it was MiniMidget. [Raises the arm the author attached to]  
  
Allenby: o.O  
  
Bishi: I really wished I died. -_-U  
  
*~*~*~*~*12 minutes later  
  
Rain: Killing the evil one can summon the antidote for Sai's mental illness.  
  
Domon: So who's the evil one?  
  
Rain: Who knows? [Shoves doll in the toilet and flushes] Bwahahaha! Die evil corrupted politic!  
  
Domon: Don't tell me. It's a voodoo doll.  
  
Rain: You have become smart. [Eats the couch]  
  
Domon: Uh. MiniMidget? Is there a way to restore her sanity?  
  
MiniMidget: Yes.  
  
Domon: How?  
  
MiniMidget: I'm only telling you one at a time. :)  
  
Domon: [sigh]  
  
Rain: [Punches Domon]  
  
Domon: Ow.  
  
Rain: I don't need to be cured. [Feeds her new pet hamster]  
  
MiniMidget: Hey what's it's name?  
  
Rain: Satan.  
  
All: o.O  
  
Bob: Hey! That's my uncle's name!  
  
All Except Rain (AER): [Slowly backs away from the two]  
  
Domon: Please? She really needs it.  
  
MiniMidget: Screw you.  
  
Rain: Sic em Satan! Bwahahaha!  
  
Satan: RAWR! [Eyes glow evilly]  
  
AER: [Slowly back away from the evil hamster]  
  
Satan: SQUEAK! [Bites Chibodee] Bwahahahah! RWAR!  
  
Chibodee: AHHH!  
  
Domon: Holy Sh*t!  
  
Allenby: [Gives Chibodee Rabies Shots] Run for your lives! AHHHH!  
  
Satan: Bwahahaha! SQUEAK!  
  
Chibodee: AHHHHH! [Hides from the evil hamster]  
  
AER: [Running around flailing their arms]  
  
Domon: MiniMidget? Restore her to her normal sane state or all of us will have to kill you before we die... NOW!  
  
MiniMidget: Har. Too bad.  
  
Satan: RWAR! Bwahahahaha! [Scratches Chibodee's eyes out]  
  
Chibodee: AHHHHHH! Blinded by the darkness! [Runs around]  
  
Satan: SQUEAK! [Lunges at Allenby]  
  
Allenby: [Dodges] Er... Rain? I don't think Satan likes Chibodee. COME BACK TO THE LIGHT CHIB! COME TO THE LIGHT! DON'T LOOK AT THE DARKNESS. [Goes all hysterical] AHHHHHH!  
  
Rain: [Doesn't hear anything] Bwahahahaha! Kill! Kill! Nyahahahaha!  
  
Chibodee: AHHHHH! [[Claws the air] IT'S FUCKING EATING ME! SOMEONE HELP! CALL ANIMAL CONTROL! JUST DO SOMETHING BEFORE THE FUCKING SCARY THING EATS ME! AHHHHH!  
  
George: I think that Miss Rain needs to go see the therapist. NOW.  
  
MiniMidget/Rain: [Hisses] No! They're possessed!  
  
Chibodee: AHHHHHH!  
  
Hamster: RAWR! Rot in the underworld ahahaha!  
  
Domon: Holy Sh*t! We're all going to hell!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHH! Someone save us!  
  
BOOM!  
  
He-Man: Fear not for I am here!  
  
Satan: RAWR! *Bites He-Mans Head off*  
  
He-Man: AHHHHHH!  
  
All: AHHHHHH!  
  
Satan: RAWR!  
  
He-Man: x.x [Is dead]  
  
*~*~*~*~* 3 hours later after putting Satan in his little cage  
  
Clock: DING!  
  
Sai: Whoa. Dude. It's 12:00 man. That is so whacked.  
  
Domon: Take Sai to the therapist too.  
  
Sai: You'll have to catch me first! Bwahahaha! [Jumps on a giant banana and flies away]  
  
All: O_o  
  
Rain: [Is tied up]  
  
Domon: I'm going to sleep now.  
  
Everyone Else: [Goes to bed]  
  
Bishi: [Small voice] Help. [Is slowly dragged away by the author]  
  
MiniMidget: Don't worry I'll protect you! [Huggles Bishi]  
  
Bishi: I really wished I died.  
  
Chibodee: [Bumps into the walls because he's blind] Ouch.  
  
Striker: Will the Shuffle Alliance restore their friends back to normal? Will they be able to track down Sai? Will Satan eat them before they can make it out of this fic alive?  
  
Satan: RAWR! *Eats Striker*  
  
Striker: AHHHHHHH! IT'S EAITNG ME! SOMEONE HELP! AHHHHHHH!  
  
Satan: RAWR! Mwahahahaha! Review or I'll eat you!  
  
He-Man: [Rots away]  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Black Joker Here is my repsonse

Search for Sanity By MiniMidget  
  
Auhtor's Notes  
  
Black Joker Lady- I read your review and I will accept the fact that you dislike it greatly  
  
but I'm afraid I can't remove this. If you don't like it all I ask is that you don't read it  
  
when I update. You may not like it but I assure that there are others who enjoy this   
  
and we all have different opinions.   
  
I know that Imagawa worked really hard on this series. You said I disgraced his   
  
work with my writing but I could say the same with your numberous Allenby Bashing.   
  
Allenby just HAPPENS to be one of the characters that Imagawa developed. So if you   
  
can bash her, I can write all I want.  
  
No matter what you say it won't change the fact that I won't be writing this fic.   
  
No matter how many flames I get I will keep writing, as long as I can at least make one   
  
single person laugh then I will never stop.  
  
All you other people who dispise me, go ahead. I really don't care. I've been   
  
insulted many times, it won't change anything at all. You can hate me, you can say   
  
anything you want, and you can bash me but you don't have the power to tell anyone to   
  
stop writing in a harsh way or in a nice way.   
  
This fic was just created to allow me to develope in my writing so that my future   
  
projects can improve. If you all want me to write serious fics, you won't be getting   
  
one. Writing serious fics puts me in a lot of stress and that is one thing I don't   
  
want to deal with now. I have a lot of other personal things to deal with right now. 


	3. Insane Alliance

The Search for Sanity By MiniMidget  
  
Author's Notes: Hello it's me again! ^_^ Yes you all want to smack me with your cheese sticks correct? I will give you five seconds. 1...5... Too slow! ^_^ This next stuff was not planned out to well, so, your just going to have to live with it. If you are sane and you don't like this fic, I MiniMidget, forbid you to drink holy sacred mountain dew beverage for it is holy and sacred. Spiffy ne?  
  
Stalker: Last chapter, the G Gundam Cast was about to be eaten by the corrupted cute, cuddly, and fluffy hamster named Satan, Sai and Rain has gone mad, and Chibodee is Blind. Right now The G Gundam Cast is watching Bob the Builder.  
  
Rain: *Sings* Bob the Killer, Can I kill you? Bob the killer, Yes I can! AHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Domon: Good thing she's temporarily tied up.  
  
Rain: *Magically pulls out a rocket launcher and blows the TV* Mwahahahahaha! *Cackles evilly*  
  
George: She's escaping!  
  
Rain: Mwahahahahahaha! *Leaps out the building*  
  
[Insert Matrix Sequence]  
  
MiniMidget: The Matrix! :D  
  
Rain: Ahahahahaha! *A flying chair swoops down and carries the insane lunatic to a far away place*  
  
Chair: You're my BEST FRIEND! ^_^  
  
All: O_o  
  
Domon: Since when could flying chairs talk?  
  
Flying Chair: My name is Chester! :D Hello friends! Come and play with me! Ha ha ha ha.  
  
All: O_o Insane Rain and Insane Chester had all managed to fly away without being caught in an insane way. Now the pointless insane fic transformed into a pointless insane fic with an insane plot. Insane. :)  
  
Domon: Now what do we do?  
  
Allenby: We party, get drunk, and have an orgy!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Allenby: It's better than looking for an insane Japanese mechanic on a flying chair.  
  
George: You do have a point.  
  
MiniMidget: We must stop all of this chaos!  
  
All: T_T You started this whole mess.  
  
Bishi: I DON'T WANNA GO! *Sobs* WAAAAAAAAH! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!  
  
MiniMidget: There, there you still have meeee! *Huggles Bishi*  
  
Bishi: Ahhhhh! Get it off! Get it off! *Runs around in circles with an author attached*  
  
Allenby: O_O  
  
Domon: That reminds me... *Pulls out a gun and shoots MiniMidget*  
  
Bishi: X_X *Got shot instead*  
  
MiniMidget: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
[Insert Slow Motion Sequence]  
  
All: Slow motion! :D  
  
Bob: O_O  
  
MiniMidget: ;_; You guys hate me.  
  
All: Duh!  
  
MiniMidget: Bishi is probably in some scary place all alone with no one to love him. He's probably being tortured by now. *Sniffle* IT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
*~*~*~*~* In Hell  
  
Bishi: Do you have a Jack?  
  
The Devil: Go fish. Do you have a 4?  
  
Bishi: Go fish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibodee: Can I have my eyesight back?  
  
MiniMidget: *Snaps Fingers* Wish granted for the day.  
  
Domon: DAMNIT CHIBODEE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE RAIN'S AND SAI'S SANITY NOT YOUR EYESIGHT!  
  
Chibodee: We'll just have to wait for tomorrow. :P  
  
Allenby: Hey where's Argo?  
  
George: He was smart and ran off before this author appeared.  
  
Domon: Damn. Lucky guy.  
  
Allenby: I know huh.  
  
MiniMidget: We need a replacement for Argo! *Snaps Fingers*  
  
POOF!  
  
Wong: *Blink* *Blink* *Blink* *Blink* I hate you all. You make me angry. Especially you. *Points to the Satan*  
  
Satan: *_* You're my new hero.  
  
All: ...  
  
MiniMidget: We must capture Rain and Sai so we can summon Bishi back! To the Midget Mobile!  
  
Bob: What a lame name for a vehicle.  
  
MiniMidget: STOP MOCKING ME! o  
  
All: *Mocks the author*  
  
MiniMidget: *Sniffle*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rain: *Sits there drinking Dr. Pepper* And now for some yaoi.  
  
G-A-Y Barney is Gay. Pink is a gay color. Barney and Pink are gay. They belong with each other no? But...  
  
The gay happiness is just unbearable. Make the gayness stop. Stop gayness. Why won't you stop gayness? You really hate me don't you gayness.  
  
Fine then your gay. G-A-Y  
  
(You really thought I was going to do some yaoi didn't you? Bad reader! *Whacks the Reader with a Cheese stick*) My gay poem is gay. Gay huh. (Readers Nod)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Domon: I DRIVE! *Whack*  
  
Wong: NO I DO! *Whack*  
  
Domon: I DRIVE YOU PMS FREAK! *Whack*  
  
Wong: I DRIVE YOU FAMILY KILLING MONSTER! *Whack*  
  
Domon: I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE. *Whack*  
  
Wong: I WAS ON CRACK THAT TIME! *Whack*  
  
Domon: SURE! *Whack*  
  
Wong: IF YOU WON'T LET ME DRIVE THEN... EAT THIS! *Whack*  
  
Satan: *Eyes glow evilly* Mwahahahaha! DIE DOMON KASSHU! LET ME EAT YOU! RAWR!  
  
Domon: AHHHHHHHHH! *Whack ^^;*  
  
*~*~*~*~* Wong: *Cackles evilly*  
  
Allenby: AHHHHHH! WATCH OUT!  
  
Cow: MOO! SPLAT! X_x  
  
Wong: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibodee: OH MY GOD! HE ROAD KILLED THAT COW!  
  
George: *Cries*  
  
Domon: :O Who knew George loved cows?  
  
George: My mom is a lesbian cow.  
  
All: O_O  
  
Wong: *Cackles* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Allenby: WATCH OUT!  
  
SPLAT! MOO! XD  
  
Chibodee: There goes another cow.  
  
George: *Sniff* (Erm. Slight George bashing request from a reviewer.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rain: *Pounces on a leaf*  
  
Shadow: We must transfer insanity and take over da world! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Rain: I must practice my glomping reflexes. *Pounces on another leaf* ^_^  
  
Shadow: You can practice later. We must take over the world! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Rain: :O You're no fun. *Pounces on Shadow*  
  
Shadow: Agh! Help! I must take over the world! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Rain: *Cackles*  
  
Shadow: I'm supposed to be the one in charge not you! ;_; Must. . . take. . .over. . . da. . . world. . . mwah. . . ah. . .ah. . . ah. . .ah. . . ah. . ah!  
  
Rain: :D Purdy colors! *Strokes Crayola crayons*  
  
Shadow: Um. . . some help? In taking over da world? Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Sai: SHINY! :D *Points at a dime* Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y! @_@ *Strokes dime* SHINY! ^_^ *Eats dime* NO! DIMEY! *Cries* YOU ATE HIM! *Points at Chester*  
  
Chester: :O ???  
  
Sai: DIE! *Saws Chester to pieces*  
  
All: !!!!  
  
Shadow: TAKE OVER DA WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! DEATH TO THE SANE!  
  
Rain: *Fixes Chester* TADA! :D Cheese is yummy.  
  
Chester: Let's be friends! ^.^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes. I have updated happy now? *Watches as Readers Nod* Cool! ^_^ I'm slow at updating. Yes. Now you thinking, why did I choose this author? I have no idea but since you all crazy enough to read my stories, HERE! *Gives away Cookies* CHEERS! ^_^ AND REVIEW! :D 


	4. Want to Join? Here's your chance!

Author's Notes: Don't go yet, I have something every important to say ahem,  
  
I just wanted you all to know that if you would like to be in this random ficcy, you will be doing random stuff. If you don't give a damn then please fill up this form.  
  
Name:  
  
Gender:  
  
Gundam: (If you want one.)  
  
Gundam Attack: (Don't be too descriptive this is supposed to be humor :P)  
  
Auhtor Crest: No copyin the Shuffl Alliance. :P  
  
'That's pretty much it for the so-called form.' The way you look won't matter because this is pretty random so nyeh! Now for some insanity before ya go because that's why you were here in the first place.  
  
Here's my e-mail address if to give me a little background before I make you OOC. ^_^  
  
Kimad1@msn.com Be sure not to give too much details or I can't have fun being mindlessly insane! ^_^ 


	5. Enter Duel Mistress K: The Ten of Diamon...

The Search for Sanity By MiniMidget  
  
Shadow: I have completed a plan. . . To take over da world! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Rain: Does it have to do with Diarrhea?  
  
Sai: Shiny toilets. @_@ *Strokes Toilets*  
  
Shadow: No. We take over da world with MUFFINS! Mwahahahaha! *Pulls out a muffin*  
  
Chester: Oh! For me? Thank you! ^_^ *Eats da muffin* Friend! :D  
  
Shadow: No! Da muffin must LIIIIIVE! For I shall take over da world! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Rain: *Eats da crumbs* Yay!  
  
Sai: I am Sai da Baker! *Bakes Muffins and Crumbs*  
  
Shadow: Gimme! *Eats da muffin* Ooh. Blueberry!  
  
Insane Alliance: Yay! *Eats blueberry muffin and Crumbs* ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Allenby: WATCH OUT FOR THAT LEPRECHAUN ON THE STREETS!  
  
Duel Mistress K: O.O Dude, since when was I a leprechaun?  
  
Wong: Mwahaha! *Runs over K* Die little green man!  
  
K: *Twitch* *Twitch* I'm not a leprechaun.  
  
Allenby: We'll call it Clover! ^_^  
  
K: T_T I'm not a leprechaun!  
  
Volcanoes erupted like a toaster, Tornadoes twirled like little ballerinas, Tsunamis rose like beach balls bouncing on trampolines, and Santa Clause fell off his sleigh and was eaten by Rudolph. I'm evil.  
  
K: I'm an author! ^_^ *Whacks Wong with a fuzzy pink frying pan*  
  
Wong: GAH! It's pink! Pink! *Runs around* PINK!  
  
K: *Whacks Wong until Wong turns Pink* Mwahaha!  
  
Pink Wong: I'm not gay!  
  
George: Oh yes you are! You are pink! Pink!  
  
Pink Wong: Am not! Am not! Am not!  
  
K/George: Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are!  
  
K: *Looks at George* Evil! *Whacks George with the Frying Pan*  
  
George: *Dodges*  
  
K: Hmm. . . I'll name you. . . Fred! *Huggles Fred the Frying Pan*  
  
Fred: I feel loved.  
  
All: O.O He talked!  
  
Domon: We're stuck in this ficcy with two crazy authors what does it look like?  
  
Chibodee: A sick and twisted Ficcy.  
  
K: Chibodee! *Glomps*  
  
Chibodee: Gah! *Runs around*  
  
K: ^_^  
  
Pink Wong: Die! XD *Runs K over with the Midget Mobile*  
  
Chibodee: X_X  
  
K: OMG! You killed Chibodee! Murderer!  
  
*~*~*~*~* 15 minutes later  
  
K: ^_^  
  
Pink Wong: X_X  
  
K: Victory is mine! ^_^ *Eats Pie while Chibodee's carcass rots away* O.O *Revives Chibodee with Author Magic*  
  
Chibodee: *Blink* *Blink* *Sees K* Ah! *Runs away*  
  
K: Wait come back! *Runs after him inside the Midget Mobile*  
  
MiniMidget: Land Ho! *Points at Toys R Us*  
  
All: This is the place to go look for Rain?  
  
MiniMidget: Silly Goose! We're here to get Domon a new sword!  
  
Domon: At a toy store!?  
  
George: That's where the keebler elves are right?  
  
MiniMidget: Yup.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadow People: We have been sent here to kill you evil people.  
  
Allenby: Since when were we evil?  
  
Shadow People: *Steps out of the Shadows* We know, for we are the warriors of justice!  
  
All: The power rangers?  
  
K: Oh my kami-sama! *Pulls out Fred*  
  
Pink Ranger: Oh! Purdy Pink Frying pan! ^_^ See? My color is better than you all!  
  
Blue Ranger: No Mine is because everyone likes the color blue!  
  
George I think I know where this is going.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 30 minutes after finally killing each other  
  
K: Well, that was easy.  
  
Red Ranger: Ha! I live! My color is da best! Mwahahaha!  
  
K: .- *Whacks Red Ranger until he turns pink*  
  
Pink Ranger: AH! I'm girlyfied!  
  
K: Mwahahaha! *Pats Fred*  
  
MiniMidget: Look swords! *Points at the green lightsaber*  
  
Domon: MiniMidget?  
  
MiniMidget: What?  
  
Domon: This isn't star wars. This is G Gundam.  
  
MiniMidget: But this is also a fic! *Gives a lightsaber to Domon*  
  
Domon: Can I have a red one?  
  
Darth Vader: Yes. Join da dark side! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Domon: I just liked the color red. It matches my cloak.  
  
Darth Vader: Damn it all. After 20 years of being dead I thought I might be able to find a lackey. *Sobs* No one Loves me! ;_;  
  
All: O.O  
  
Bob: I think there's a reason why. . .  
  
MiniMidget: There, there, there's someone out there. You just have to go and search the whole world.  
  
Darth Vader: Really?  
  
MiniMidget: Really.  
  
Darth Vader: Really?  
  
MiniMidget: Really.  
  
Darth Vader: Really?  
  
Bob: YES NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
K: Shush! Fred's hearing is very sensitive. *Points to da Frying Pan*  
  
Bob: Er. I can see that.  
  
MiniMidget: Quick into da Minivan I know someone who might be able to help us!  
  
George: I'm afraid. Very Afraid.  
  
K: You should be. *Cackles*  
  
George: O.O *Hides behind Chibodee*  
  
K: Damn.  
  
George: :P  
  
K: You haven't seen the last of me Mwahaha! *Trips over her shoelace and falls face flat* Ouch. I meant to do that.  
  
George: Right. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pink Wong: So now that there are two author's we get two wishes right?  
  
MiniMidget: Yup!  
  
Pink Wong: I wished I wasn't pink anymore.  
  
MiniMidget: *Snaps Fingers* Ok!  
  
Wong: Mwahahaha! See my name? It's Wong not pink Wong! Mwahahahaha! I'm not pink!  
  
K: If you're pink how come I'm green?  
  
George: Leprechaun.  
  
K: *Twitches* Don't get me started on that subject.  
  
Domon: So where are we headed?  
  
All: O.O That's where Rain is?  
  
MiniMidget: Yes?  
  
Bob: We can go meet my uncle Satan!  
  
Allenby: I think that's a bad idea.  
  
Bob: Well, that's because I'm a demon. You mortals.  
  
MiniMidget/K: Actually. . .  
  
Domon: We know. 


End file.
